Eyes of a Unit
by Zornor
Summary: I'm bad at drama. Anyway, this FanFic is through the 'Eyes of a Unit'. The Eyes of Units are more interesting than you think...
1. A Marine's day

A MARINE'S DAY  
  
A part of a series of the Eyes of a Unit.  
  
I ran out the barracks door. Alarms were ringing. Red lights were flashing. I was sprinting towards the choke point, witnessing a Zerg attack force smashing our base. I was sweating as I sprinted over to a remaining bunker. I saw my friend Doug in there, spraying bullets at the horrible creatures.  
  
"Doug! It'sgood to see ya, mate!" I said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeh, good to see you too. Good to see those damn creatures dying too," he replied with an evil smile.  
  
I nodded, as I mounted my Gauss Rifle onto the Tripod. Blood was spraying everywhere, as the Hydralisks and Zerglings were dying. Finnaly, the Zerg attack had been deflected. I wiped my forehead and the rain washed the blood away.  
  
  
  
"Phew, lucky we got those Zerg," I said, putting a bit of turkey in my mouth. I was in Bob's room at the table, eating a dinner with him.  
  
Suddenly a speaker called. The speaker said: *Fred and Doug to the hall, now please!*  
  
"Got to get going, Bob. C'ya another time. Put the dinner in my room, would ya?" I asked, peering through.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Good luck!" said Bob, grabbing my plate.  
  
"Welcome to the assembly we have after every attack," said the commanding officer in this encampment, as I sat down on the Award Seats. "Today, we have suceeded through another pathetic Zerg attack. We still have two special survivors, who killed the last of the attack. Please congratulate, Fred and Doug!" As soon as the cue came, I walked proudly up to the stage and was handed the award by 2nd Commander.  
  
"Good on ya, Fred. It's been a while since you got one," said 2nd Commander Bill.  
  
"Thanks, sir," I replied with a salute. I walked over to the area I was supposed to stand at. Suddenly, the speaker sounded again: *Attack at choke point! Attack at choke point! Species indentified as: Zealots and Dragoons. Our base is under attack!*  
  
"Oh man, I'll have to get my Marine suit back on!" I complained, dashing down the hall with the rest of the soldiers. I finnaly got to my quarters and put my award in my drawer. Then I went to my cupboard and the suit was on in 3.16 seconds. I was ready to destroy some serious Zerg butt. I loaded my gun and sprinted like a spastic dog. I got to a new-built bunker and shot at the renegade Protoss. I knew that Protoss would never deny the Terran Dominion.  
  
After an hour or so, blue stuff was all over the ground. "C'mon soldiers," I say, waving my arm, as in 'follow me' signal. "It's time to get back to Barracks and get some rest. And that is just another day for me... except for the fact that I don't usually get awards.  
  
  
  
And that's it for that little fic! Fred the Marine had, according to a Marine, a sissy day. Day's are more dangerous than that... thanks for reading anyway! PLEASE REVIEW... OTHERWISE I SHALL ANNIHILATE YOU. 


	2. When Zerglings Attack

WHEN ZERGLINGS ATTACK A part of a series of the Eyes of a Unit.  
  
I was racing down the path of a dirt track. The terrain was icy. It was cold. My carapace was the only thing to protect me from the cold wind. At least it hadn't snowed where I was sprinting. Suddenly, a siege tank came into sight. I crushed the tank with the process of jumping onto it, ripping the porthole open and killing the barstards inside. I was known as a rank of 'Devouring One'. I was deadly and vicious.  
  
*Mmmm, tasty!* I growled, ripping the meat off the skeleton. I finished eating my meal, when I saw the control panel.  
  
A thing that definately destroys a base. My father, or at least a drone who had morphed into a hatchery, had destroyed a fortified Terran base with one of these. But that was with the help of others. Maybe I could destroy a small Terran base with me on all the controls. I rushed over to the place with the 'drive control'. It had no radar. So I went to the lookout seat. It had a periscope, a big screen and a......... radar! I knew how to work these somehow. I turned the radar power on with my claw. The screen came on, showing a terrain. *I guess that was the whole power,* I grumbled, scannning the area with all the lights and stuff on.  
  
I looked back at the lookout panel radar. It showed nothing. I pressed a button with my claw. Suddenly, the grid on the radar grew larger. A green dot caught my attention. I ran over the drive control to aim the tank towards the dot. In other words, I went to the radar, turned what the humans called a 'steering whell' and went back to the radar to see if it was right. My dad had told me when I was back at the colony that 12 o'clock meant in front of the tank. And 6 o'clock meant behind the tank.  
  
I lined up the green dot with 12 o'clock. Anyway, if I forgot to mention, Devouring Ones not only have brawn, but also have more brains than usuall. If I was a normal Zergling, I probably wouldn't know what 'what' meant. Also included in the package is wisdom. The best Zergling you could ever get. Well, I drove the tank towards the Terran encampment. There was simply a Bunker there. Then I thought about something.  
  
If I could get past the bunker, I could then get through to the Command Center. I'd have to get past all the SCVs and security cameras, though. I manouvered the tank over to the central building. I slipped through the manhole and got ready for the hard bit. It was getting the blast door. I would have to wait for an SCV to arrive and make sure it doesn't witness my carapace, otherwise it will zap me with it's electric welder.  
  
After three minutes, an SCV finnaly arrived. I managed to get next to it with being caught. The blast door opened. I ran inside a vent, just in time to see the door close. I would have another three minutes to get my butt on the dynamic. The SCV went out the door. I managed to get past five security cameras without being caught. It may have been a silent alarm.  
  
Anyway, I rushed through another batch of security cameras when the next load came. I was not following the SCVs. I knew the way because of the signs. Finnaly, after a total of seven runs, I managed to get to the command hall. I had a lucky number. Great. My plan was to get to a self- destruct button. I had entered the control room. It was simply a 'look-for- life-forms' sensor. I ran through to the front of the hall. After running through the long halls, I noticed unarmed people controlling the. The best idea was to get to the commander. I sneaked up to him.  
  
He noticed my growling, and turned around in time to see me take off his face......... litrelly. No-one seemed to notice... I guess that was because they were all wearing ear-blockers. I hit a red button, guessing that was self-destruct. Red lights flickered the building. A speaker thing said: "Self-destruct sequence in three minutes. All systems except for doors are shutting down. Doors will be opening and closing."  
  
"Self-destruct? We've got to get out of here!" ordered one of the people. "Holy macaroni!" "Get outta here, she's gunna blow!"  
  
*Excellent, and evil indeed,* I growled. I sprinted for my carapace to get out of this Terran building. If I was in a race with all these guys, I'd darn win obviously! Alarms were sounding. It was the perfect environment for a 'get out of there' type thing. You know, like Marines trying to escape an invasion of Zerg while there's a self-destruct going on... and you get three minutes.  
  
No-one seemed to notice me. I was running through the blast door. I suddenly heard a sound. Next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. The self-destruct had gone off. The last thing I knew, I was flyng towards the ground. I was succesful. My carapace had saved my butt, unlike simple Marine suits and steel. All of the buildings were destroyed. Sucess. One Zergling, to defeat an encampment. I finnaly hit ground.  
  
I was in the middle of a strange place. It was filled with dirt, with the outskirts of snow. I didn't know what was happening. Then I remembered. I had destroyed. Alone. I congratulated myself and scampered back to the colony.  
  
Zornor: And that's it for this... chapter's story? BTW, the events in this are not everyday, in case your thinking how a single Zergling destroyed a full base, and why a Marine would gte a medal in 'everyday events'......... or at least you were told they were 'everyday events'. 


End file.
